


Kissing Glass

by ronniedoll



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Come Swallowing, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedoll/pseuds/ronniedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompts were Vega's morning routine/self-love.</p><p>Nothing fancy, just Vega jerking off to his own reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Glass

Vega took a long, good look at himself in the full length mirror.  He had just freshly washed, his hair was still damp, and a towel was tied around his waist.  Normally, his female servants would help wash him and prepare him for his day, but today he told them he wanted to do it all himself.

He smiled, admiring his own handsome face and muscular body.  His skin was practically glowing.  The ornate trim on the mirror framed his body beautifully, like a painting.  He turned his body a bit to the side, casting his long, damp hair over his shoulder.  He hummed as his eyes ran over every detail of his physique and spotless skin.  He even flexed a bit, unable to stop himself from chuckling softly at how beautifully his muscles moved.

Vega ran a hand over his arm and felt the hard, perfectly shaped muscle.  Normally, it would be the servants touching him like this, trying to be discreet about it as they applied moisturizer to his skin.  He touched his body the way they touched it- in lingering, slow, rubbing caresses.

He felt himself grow aroused from his own figure and sensual touch, and turned to face the mirror completely again.  He could see his own arousal through the white towel, and that only served to turn him on even more.  Smirking, he ran a hand down his torso, sharp nails lingering a bit on the details of his serpent tattoo.  “Beautiful,” he crooned at himself, his palm eventually reaching his towel.

He rubbed the front of his length a bit through the cloth, delighting himself in the texture of it.  He moaned a bit, and leaned an elbow on the ornate frame of the mirror for support.  He looked longingly into his own reflection, his cock aching for more.  Vega decided to tease himself a little more, though, and continued to only rub through the towel, even as his erection began to throb. 

The large, open window near his mirror cast warm morning sun onto the whole of his back, and it all just felt so good and sensual.  He pressed his lips to the glass a bit, wishing to feel the warmth of his own lips kissing back.  His heart-rate quickened and he rubbed himself a bit more fervently, moaning. 

‘I am so perfect,’ he thought.  ‘So perfect that even _I_ desire myself more than _anything_ in this world.’

Vega was looking into his own eyes while he got off, occasionally glimpsing down to watch his own beautiful hand work himself.  The dry, soft texture of the towel was oddly incredibly stimulating, and he felt his body grow more and more hot with each stroke.  The matador shivered and bit his lip, feeling precum drool from his tip and absorb into the fabric.  He was already close to cumming, but he didn’t want to just cum into his towel. 

“That would be such a waste, wouldn’t it?” He said aloud, agreeing with himself.  Vega then untied the towel from his waist and it dropped to the lush carpet at his feet.  His cock’s tip was deep pink with need and the color tapered down the shaft. He groaned and gripped himself, pumping his length with fervor, pointing the head directly at the mirror.  In an act of passion, he licked at his own face’s reflection in the glass, gripping the mirror’s frame and panting heavily against its cool surface.  His breath fogged up the mirror just a bit.  Despite his breath obscuring his reflection somewhat, something about seeing his own need so obvious imprinted on the glass in front of him sent his orgasm barrelling ever closer.

With a few more desperate pumps of his hand, he came, his seed splashing with gusto against the glass in several strong spurts.  Vega panted heavily and sighed, pumping and milking his cock to squeeze out any remaining cum.  He kissed his reflection again, this time with an audible smack, humming as waves of warmth rolled gently through his body.

Running a finger through the cum splashed onto the mirror, Vega hummed and tasted himself.  He chuckled briefly at the thought of how badly his servants must wish they could be tasting him like this.

He briefly entertained the idea of bringing in his favorite servants to lick the glass clean for him right in front of his eyes, but decided against it.  As embarrassing as it would be for them  (and entertaining for him), his servants would need to work a bit harder to deserve the taste of him on their tongues.


End file.
